


Of Ghosts, Ice-cream and Souls

by Katakatica



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Comedy, F/M, Funny, POV First Person, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Silly, Sort Of, Soulmates, Souls, but only in writing, ghostwriter reader, reader loves scary stuff, soulbonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakatica/pseuds/Katakatica
Summary: Skeletons never spooked you out, not until you saw one in the flesh (heh) at least.





	1. One

My life had always been mundane. Boring without anything interesting to mention, really. I worked from the day I graduated and I was sure I would do the same right until I would be too old to do so. However, things ended up changing a little when Monstes emerged from the Underground.

I have heard the legends, stories that there were people down there, that they were waiting for their chance to escape but I had never believed it to be true. And then... They were there. Tall, angry and completely terrifying. The first time I saw one in real life I screamed so loud even my own ears stung - and so did the skeleton's who was standing in front of me. And that was months after they had emerged. I had just... never thought one could be so...large. And imposing. 

'And edgy..” I muttered under my breath as I gaped up at the imposing creature, observing his red-and-black outfit and his scarred bones. He resembled one of those wanna-be-punks, silly teenagers that tried to look different. To make it all worse, there was now a growing patch of.. red. Like blood.. or maybe tomato sauce? On his dark pants.

“HUMAN, I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DID NOT YELL SO LOUDLY IN MY PRESENCE. AS PATHETIC AS YOU ARE, YOU ARE QUITE LOUD.” His voice was... probably a lot louder than my shrieking had been, but he definitely had a point. It was not a good way to greet strangers, at least. Screaming, that is. But probably, commenting on their style wasn't the best thing to do either.

“I..you just... I thought I saw a spider.” I muttered out dumbly, my words shaky as I took a step back. I had to tilt my head up to even try to look into his eyes..or whatrever he would call those strange holes on his head. Were they even holes? Could he even see through them? 

“A SPIDER? YOU DARED TO NOT INFORM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS OF A SPIDER'S EXISTENC? WE MUST INSTANTLY EXTERMINATE IT!”

I shook my head wildly: I was quite unsure where I could find a spider and well, I did not quite want to kill any either. I was happier about letting them live (and I was absolutely terrified of them, but that was another thing entirely.) I was apparently scared of skeletons, too. Was that offensive? Or was I allowed to fear the who-knows-how tall monster because he was - well – a who-knows-how-tal and very scary-looking monster? I tried my hardest to ignore that as I spoke again, biting down on my lower lip.

“It ran away. I'm sorry for... shrieking, Great and Terrible.. uh, Papyrus?” The way I muttered his name seemed to make the monster stand prouder. Just as he was about to say something however, my phone rang. It was quite a fitting for the situation, my ringtone being the music of some very old horror movie. Why it was like that? Well, that was a very long story. 

“ALRIGHT. THE RUNAWAY SPIDER MUST HAVE BEEN TERRIFIED OF YOUR SHOUTING, TOO, HUMAN. I DO WONDER IF YOUR VOICE HAS MORE POWERS.” The Great and Terrible (and petrifying) skeleton ranted on but I paid him no attention for a moment as I picked up my phone, frowning slightly. Again, it was an unknown number.

But I already knew who they were... and also what they wanted.

“Yes? Yeah, speaking. No, I'm sorry but I still don't.. no. Yeah, I'm sure. No, not even for a thousand. No, not even for ten. Okay, bye.” It took me a lot to not just threw my phone on the floor of the supermarket (hence the tomato sauce – and the cart packed with spaghetti noodles that was behind the skeleton – but I managed to just pocket it with a frown. I could not help but snicker at how my facial expression must have matched the monster's.

“bro, ya find yet twin er what?” and there was another skeleton, popping up – literally out of nowhere – behind the other one! He was shorter but still quite a lot taller than me and – he was wearing a dark hoodie. Even from far away I could smell him – and he reeked of mustard. “look at 'er, looks just like you, save for the height.” He spoke in a lazy way, but there was waryness in his red eyelights. 

“SANS, THE HUMAN WAS PERFECTLY PLEASANT UNTIL NOW. TOO PLEASANT EVEN, ALBEIT VERY LOUD.” The taller skeleton shouted (spoke?) again and I winced with a sigh, fiddling with the small blue basket in my hands. It held essential supplies for my job, and I was terriified of dropping it!

“Why the three buckets of ice-cream, doll? Ye lookin' to have a party?” Skeleton number two drawled and I blushed madly, shooting him a glare. 

“They are for work.” I muttered. 

“Icy what you mean.” Skeleton number two winked and I stopped in my tracks for a moment. Icy. That had been.. sort of a pun. And a dumb one, too. And yet, I was already cracking up – my lips quickly curling into a stupid grin. My weakness had to be silliness for some strange reason – and Skeleton number two seemed to notice it within moments.

“Ye should pay for 'em and go before ye melt.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which someone stares so much it gets spooky.

I should have known that I would suddenly start seeing more of those spooky-scary skeletons: after all, that's how things go in many stories. You spot the love of your life once and suddenly, you see him (or her, or whatever really) everywhere. Only, those two were quite far from being the loves of my life – if anything, they terrified me. Of course, if Mr-Tall-Papyrus was not so loud, maybe he would have been okay: he seemed to have a huge ego but there was something odd to him that made me wonder if there was more to him.

But Mr-Punny-Guy? He was absolutely horrible. In genuine honesty, he was the one that made my skin – heh – crawl. I hated it when people saw me buying.. supplies for work: and when I had to try and explain that no, I was not going to eat them all... Even if I was. Maybe it was some issue with me being a little less than confident (or just hating the fact that people could judge me anywhere I went, really).. But still.

He was quite scary.

And of course, as if it was something written in the script of a crappy romantic comedy, he was the one I started seeing everywhere. And by everywhere, I mean the one place I frequented at a daily basis when I did not lock myself into the house for three days straight.

I had the very healthy habit of working in my favorite cafe. It was a small place really, but the drinks were good and people didn't mind me taking my laptop there. I would sip through a few drinks (usually with extra caffeine to make sure my heart was pumping so loud I could barely hear anything else) and write. 

But Mr Skeleton decided that he liked that place, too.  
The first time I saw him, he was looking at me straight at me and now my (comically large, I admit) laptop that was ductaped together into a semi-functioning condition. Had he been looking at that, I would have understood. But no. 

It was me who was graced by his unbreaking attention.

Now, I had always been a little on the shy side and thus, I didn't dare talk to him on the first day, and nor on the second. But then, when he just stared like that for hours and hour (though he did break away to drink something at least, even if it did not look like ordinary coffee), I started getting a little..  
annoyed.

I could not work with someone looking at me like that, I just couldn't. And well, he was the smaller of the skeletons. Maybe he was not as strong as the other one (though who knew when it came to monsters! Were they even strong? Or was it just magic that they used?)

To sum it all up, I ended up confronting him. It was day three and I was so tired because I ended up staying up way too late to finish the work he would not let me do the days before. I stood up and sat down at his table, peeking up at him with a frown – or something like that. Upclose, even he was way taller than I was.

I gulped: but I had a mission. As nicely as I could.. but I had to ask him not to stare.

“Uh, sorry but you keep...” I started and that was the moment when he seemed to realize that I was there, the grin on his face stretching even more. I bit down on my lower lip,sipping the coffee I had brought with myself.”I can't... can't concentrate if you stare at me like that!” I blurted out.  
Polite and nice as ever.  
He was going to hate me and it was all my fault. But why did that even matter to me? I just wanted my sleep and that was it. Sleep, work... happy clients.

Those were the three things I craved really.

“ was just wondering how yer takin' all that ice-cream with ya if ya work 'ere.” at first, the skeleton just spoke but soon, he let out a booming laugh, maybe at my scared face. Why did I even think that talking to him was a good idea again?

“Oh. Okay.” I muttered, looking back at my laptop: it seemed so safe suddenly.”I... If you want to chat, we can. It's better. I just..don't like to work when someone's watching. And... I brought it home. I work a lot in the night so I need the sugar.”

“aww, yer sweet. Most humans would 've sent me away yelling.” the monster spoke and I tilted my head to the side. Would they? I mean, what he was doing was offsetting but... I've always thought that monsters were as curious about humans as we were about them. So as long as they didn't attack me, normally, they were welcome to look... just not when I had so much work to do.

“I guess humans have cold hearts.” I muttered, snickering when he let out another laugh at that.”But really, I'm always here for a chat. It's just that when people look at me like that.. makes me wonder why. And stuff.” I was stammering, my words all tangled, but I was sure that I had gotten the message across. He had not been the first person that I caught looking at me like that. Not many worked out of their house like I did and well, I was quite fast at typing – or having a whisper-shouting match with my laptop when it decided to crash. I must have been a comical sight... 

“ya been typin' lots fer two days, too.ya not tired?” the skeleton asked me next and I could not help but chuckle at that. Of course I was!

“Some weeks are like this. I work a lot and then I have a few days of rest.”

“n you do all that on that?” he pointed towards my sad excuse of a computer. Well, I could understand the doubt in his voice.

“Easier to work on the big screen.” I muttered, my excuse quite stupid. I could already hear the pun he was going to say next when my phone rang... again. And this time, I really had to pick it up.”Sorry.” I muttered.”They've called like five times today..”

By the time I finished the call, the skeleton wasn't there: but I found a napkin full of silly puns – and a number – on the desk where my laptop stood. 

He had stopped bothering me but suddenly...

I was ready to write to the skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, I tried :D So, I'll probably start adding some Sans' POVS to clear it up a bit :D reader isn't crazy and he wasn't staring THAT badly.. i'm trying to channel my inner writing into this piece. Whenever I work in public everyone seems to be looking at me and it's usually funny XD   
> I just want to try writing comedy anyway, so don't take this serious yet :D I've been writing a LOT of horror for some messed up clients lately and I need a break.


End file.
